From 1-1-75 through 10-15-75 a total of 42 patients were entered on Southwest Oncology Group (SOG) protocols. Acute leukemia in adults represented the largest group of 17 entries. All of these acute leukemia patients were housed in laminar-flow sterile isolators and substantial experience in protected environment care was acquired during this period. Locally, a study of arylsulfatase excretion in AML was initiated with prelimary results indicating good correlation with remission status. A pilot study has indicated that ascorbic acid aministration may permit iphosphamide to be given on a daily or weekly basis without catheter irrigation.